


Be Brave

by salutarykitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutarykitten/pseuds/salutarykitten
Summary: After learning more about Etheria from the ancient hero Serenia, she tells Glimmer that Razz knows how to save her mother.  Glimmer struggles to get information out of Razz, but comes to a shocking realization.
Relationships: Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Razz & Glimmer
Kudos: 11





	Be Brave

Glimmer had never been to Razz’s hut before. It felt like the opposite of the Crystal Castle. Where the castle had edges, her hut was round. Where the castle was made of metals and alloys, the hut belonged to the earth.

“Hello? Madam Razz?” Glimmer looked around the hut to see pots and pans clattered about, soot rising from the floor, and ingredients strewn around. She jumped when what she thought was a pile of purple moss stood up and looked at her.

Her eyes grew as wide as runestones. “Are you Madam Razz?” No response. “Madam Razz?”

“Get out. Get out of Madam Razz’s house!” Razz jumped to the counter, pouring a bunch of powders into a bowl and mixing them. “Silly pink girl, doesn’t listen, just like her father…”

“Father?” Glimmer took one step forward. “Did you know my father?”

“No, Micah, it’s too dangerous. Alwyn is more important.”

“That’s my Dad! You knew him!” Glimmer lit up and ran towards her. “Did you know my Mom? Serenia said you knew a way to save her. That you had powerful magics.”

Razz turned and stared Glimmer in the eyes without blinking. “You need to stop teleporting, Glimmer! You haven’t charged up enough. Go back to Bright Moon.” She walked past Glimmer and reached into some cupboards.

“Adora said you knew a lot. Please, can you help me get my Mom back?” Razz shoved a bunch of loose papers into Glimmer’s hands.

“These are some magical formulas. Go ahead and write them down, and get out of my hair, I have lots of baking to do.” Razz continued mucking about with what looked like sugar, but smelled like rotten eggs.

“I don’t have time to read all this, Madam Razz, I…” Glimmer looked down at the pages.

_ I tried to keep track of the days, but it’s become impossible. There’s no moon here, just this constant pink light. It slowly changed, and I thought about how much I wished I could at least write things down. Then this book appeared, along with this lovely, winged pen. I’ll try to keep track of the days, but it’s so hard to figure out what an hour is, let alone a day. _

_ I keep trying to remind myself of why I need to get out of here. I need to help my sister. She’s struggling with something, something very important. Life or death. Wait, no, not my sister. My sister-in-law? No, I’m not married. Wait, yes I am. To Mario. And my daughter, her name… Maria? I have to get back to them. I keep counting the seconds. _

_ I still remember that girl’s face. She’s going to save me. She’ll save us all. I know it. _

“Did you write this, Madam Razz?”

“Yes, yes, don’t go around sharing my recipes. They’re top secret. That’s how I win all the baking competitions, you know. Don’t make Broom jealous, he’s always in last place. Very sad.” Razz didn’t bother to look back at Glimmer as she continued making a foul smelling concoction.

“Please, I need to know about my Mom. I know you can help me.”

“It’s all in there, all my magic. Just keep reading, and get out of here, I’m busy.”

Glimmer sighed. She might as well keep reading. It’s not like Razz had any answers for her.

_ Day 2 _

_ I thought of how lonely I was, and I tried to make some friends to go along with my book. Their names are Broom and Loo-kee. They say they’re from another dimension, with these heroes named He-Man and She-Ra. I’m happy that they can make up these lovely stories, they do help to pass the time. _

_ Day 23 _

_ Broom and Loo-kee say I look just like a Queen. It’s really quite flattering. They said I should make a castle, but that’s a bit too much for me. I think I’ll just make a nice soft hut. Me, Broom, and Loo-kee will bake there. I hope you like all the recipes I’ve put in here, they’re really quite delicious. _

Glimmer kept hoping she’d find some magic, but they were all strange recipes for muffins, cakes, banana bread. She kept switching between capital and lowercase letters, and her writing was difficult to read. Glimmer skipped through them to the diary entries.

_ Day 423 _

_ This place is really coming together. I can even see trees outside the window sometimes. Broom and Loo-kee love to run outside and play under them. _

“Madam Razz, these are just children’s stories. I need magic. My Mom is trapped between dimensions in a portal, this isn’t helpful.”

“Children are really so greedy. It’s all in the book. Everything that’s worth anything is worth working for. Put in some commitment and read the whole thing. I know you’ll be happy afterwards. I always love reading that one. I should’ve been a writer, honestly. I call that one  _ Sacrifice _ . Such a great title. And the recipes really help to break things up.”

Glimmer grinded her teeth, but went back to reading. She didn’t have much of a choice.

_ I remember when I was just a child, I would always run outside to play with the dirt and leaves. “That’s no way for a Queen to act.” So silly. I wasn’t even a Queen. That’d be ridiculous. We’ve always lived in this hut. Me, Broom, Loo-Kee, and Mother. _

There were dozens of entries about her finding new recipes, Broom getting lost, Loo-kee making a mess. She kept flipping through page after page until something jumped out at her.

Her own name.

_ Glimmer. _

“Madam Razz, why is my name in here?”

“You’re the one learning the magic, aren’t you? Of course your name’s in here.”

“That’s not how magic works!”

“Oh, I know quite a bit more about magic than you do, dearie.”

Glimmer ignored her and sped through the diary entry with her name.

_ Day $#%# _

_ I met this lovely young lady from another planet today. Her name is Mara. She’s the new She-Ra! It’s been so long since Adora was She-Ra. She’s still my favorite, after all these years. _

_ Mara loves nature, and she’s helping me bake. She’s actually quite handy in the kitchen, for a She-Ra. Usually they’re not much for cooking. Adora wasn’t much for baking. _

_ When I try to remember Adora, my brain starts to hurt. I remember her, glowing, kneeling in front of me, offering her sword. And I remember her in this hut, confused, asking how to win me over. _

_ Mara reminds me so much of Glimmer. I wish Micah could meet her. He’d love her too. We could all bake a pie together. I think Broom would get on his nerves. _

_ I wonder if Adora ever figured out what was going on with her magic. _

_ She did, she stopped the Heart from activating. She helped me close the portal. _

_ The portal? What portal? I don’t know anything about portals. I wish Glimmer was here. She could make sense of all this. _

_ I wish I could tell her I love her. _

Glimmer was sweating, running through more and more pages. There had to be something in here, a clue, what on earth was Razz talking about? She saw a few mentions of Adora, Mara, but nothing else about her or Angella or…

“Who are you?”

“Don’t ask such silly questions. I’m Madam Razz.” Razz bent over to put a pie plate in her oven.

As she turned around to go to her table, Glimmer ran up and grabbed her. “This is a joke. This isn’t real. Tell me this isn’t real. How do you know me? Why is my name in your book, Razz?”

“How should I know. I didn’t write it.” Unfazed, Razz smiled and moved some clutter off the table and onto the floor.

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not. Broom wrote it for me, I just told him what to write!” Razz chuckled. “You really should listen to me, Glimmer.”

“Who are you, Razz? Answer me. Answer me right now.” Razz ignored her. “Angella. Queen Angella. Mom! Mom, look at me.” Tears streamed down Glimmer’s face.

Razz left what she was doing and walked over to a sobbing Glimmer. “Don’t cry, dearie, everything’s alright. The pie’s almost done, I know you’re looking forward to it.” Razz frowned. “Oh, no. You’re glitching again.” Her voice had changed slightly. She spoke with an accent.

Angella’s accent. “You’re wearing her earring.”

“My earring, dearie. Just go back to Bright Moon and recharge. Everything will be alright.”

“Mom. Mom, please remember me. Please.”

“I’m not your Mom, dearie. Goodness, all these children…” Razz tried to look away, but Glimmer grabbed her by the sweater.

“No. Look at me. Look at me, dammit, please, Mom.” Glimmer shoved her face into Razz’s shoulder, then forced herself back in front of Razz’s eyes.

Razz started screaming.

She threw Glimmer to the ground and ran out of the hut. Glimmer took a moment to catch her breath.

The Whispering Woods had never looked so pretty. They went by streams, glowing insects, old villages. The forest felt more alive with every step Razz took.

Finally, they got to an old tree. It was taller than any other in the forest.

“I’ve been trying all these years to mold you into someone like me.” When Razz spoke, Glimmer heard her mother’s voice. “But you’re too stubborn and hotheaded and brave. Like your father.” Razz turned around, and offered the broom up to Glimmer. “This was your father’s staff. I think it’s time you had it.”

Glimmer smiled and took the broom. “Thank you.” They hugged each other.

Glimmer came to Razz’s hut every day after that. She would always bring ingredients for her pies, and they would share some every day. She tried inviting her back to Bright Moon, but Razz always said she had too much to do. Adora and Bow came by. Even Catra came to visit her. Razz was quiet for a few weeks after that.

\---

“Mom, the woods are scary.”

“You’ve been going since you were a baby, Junior. You just don’t remember.”

“Entrapta says there are monsters in the woods.” Junior shifted in his dress, pulling at some of the glitter on it.

“There are no monsters. And you have your beautiful pink dress on.”

Adora leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder. “If any monsters come, Mom will teleport you right out of there. And I’ll smash them with my sword.”

“Okay, Dora. But you better not be lying.”

“I’d never lie to you, sweetie. Have fun guys.”

Glimmer never got tired of walking through the forest, even after all these years. The path looked different every single time. Sometimes fireflies lit up the path, and sometimes glowing mushrooms would lead them. Junior clung to her leg at first, but he started to run and grab blades of grass as they got closer to Razz’s hut.

“Dearie, it’s been so long. I was just telling Light Spinner I hadn’t seen you in a while. She was just here a second ago, I swear… Hmm. Where’d she get off to…”

“Razz, I want you to meet someone very special. This is Micah. Micah Junior.” As soon as Razz showed up, Junior had hidden behind Glimmer’s leg.

Razz chuckled. “Don’t be scared, dearie. Have you heard of my friend, Loo-kee?” Junior shook his head. “Well, he’s a wonderful little gnome. Sometimes I can’t see Loo-kee, but I know he’s always around. Do you know why?”

Junior shook his head.

“A long time ago, Loo-kee made me a promise. I was very scared of some angry, glowy trees outside. I said I was just a little old woman in a hut, and there was nothing I could do about them. But Loo-kee said that it didn’t matter if I was an old woman in a hut or a young woman in a castle. He wouldn’t let fear stop him. And that’s how I know he’s always around protecting me.”

“Can Loo-kee protect me too?”

“Oh, he already is! I’ve seen him, with his poofy hair and his giant sword. He’ll keep you safe.”

“Are you ready to go in, Junior?” He looked between Glimmer and Razz, then nodded ever so slightly.

“Make yourselves at home. The pie’s almost done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a really interesting theory I've seen going around tumblr and reddit, based on Angella and Razz looking kind of similar, and having similar earrings. Who knows if this will end up being true but it'd be really sad if true! I'm not super happy with how this turned out honestly but here it is. I'm sure the show will mangle it a lot less if this is the route they go for. I also left it as ambiguous as possible at the end who the other parent of Glimmer's kid is (Catra? Adora? Bow?) so that everyone can imagine whatever pairing they'd like!


End file.
